


Coming Out: Huey

by andypng



Series: Coming Out [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Kinda, LGBT, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Mutual Pining, and jr woodchucks is co-ed bc i need more than just a ton of male ocs, and they do cute kid stuff, that is to say that one is quite the artist and loves dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andypng/pseuds/andypng
Summary: A new junior woodchuck scout alights new feelings within Huey, and he's not quite sure how to manage them. Requested by Justsomeduck here on ao3!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Sorry about the long wait, muse did not come easily and I got a little rough in the beginning, but I think I liked it by the end, and I hope you do too! This got a bit longer than the last part of the series, and a second chapter will be added right after this is uploaded.

Huey waved goodbye to the family car as it pulled out of the driveway, "Bye Uncle Donald, see you at 6:30!" He stuck a faux-furred cap on his head in place of his signature red baseball hat and ran into what felt like his a home-away-from-home: the Junior Woodchucks headquarters and meeting place.

At the front desk, a tall owl woman, one of the counselors, was talking with a family of robins when she excitedly looked to Huey as he entered. "Ah, perfect timing, Huey! Come here," she beckoned, "These are the Alistairs, and their son Rocky. They're new in town, and I thought it would be great if someone could introduce Rocky to the Woodchucks." She gestured to the kid, who had blue and red feathers and was even smaller than Huey. "You wouldn't mind, would you? You two go on, and we can finish up the paperwork here."

"Gladly, Ms Kasey!" The duckling eagerly led this new scout down the hall to the meeting room, "Nice to meet you Rocky, I'm Huey. I've been a junior woodchuck for years now, so don't be afraid to ask any questions," he glanced at the robin, who seemed quite quiet and reserved. "You hungry? We can get snacks in the kitchen across the hall before the meeting."

"Oh, uh- sure, I guess. Thanks," Rocky stammered, reminding Huey more of a mouse than any bird he knew. He gave him a kind smile, worried that warming Rocky up to the group wouldn't be as easy as he hoped.

\---

"Alright everyone, two minutes before we start!" Kasey called out to the small group, standing with another counselor, an older dog who was graying around the muzzle. The kids found their seats in the room, where several tables and chairs were placed in a circle. Huey, having given Rocky some space after he didn't seem to want to talk, moved back next to the young bird. He noticed the robin doodling something on a napkin from the kitchen, "Hey, what're you drawing?"

"Oh, it's nothing," He nervously covered the work, "Just, uh, something I've been drawing lately. I like dragons a lot, and other fantasy stuff."

Huey perked up, finally he's getting something out of him! "That's cool! Can I see?" Rocky slid the napkin over, and revealed an astounding sketch of a giant dragon, with detailed wings and claws and even scales. :Wow, your art is amazing! Tell me more about your stuff, I'd like to see more if you wouldn't mind."

"S-sure!" Rocky almost chirped in excitement, "Well, I've been working on this guy a lot, like making him into some sort of character? He loves collecting treasure, but he wouldn't ever steal from anybody, or kidnap any princes."

"Princes?" Huey thought for a moment, "Normally, you read all these stories about dragons kidnapping princesses… but I guess I don’t see why they wouldn’t kidnap princes either!” He finished quickly, feeling awkward under the robin’s questioning gaze and quirked eyebrow. Fortunately the counselors had then began the meeting, saving Huey from having to save himself after that weird response.

\---

After the meeting dismissed, Rocky and Huey walked out to the driveway together until they split towards their cars in different directions. The robin waved behind his shoulder with a grin, “Hey, see you next week, Huey!”

“You too, Rocky!” He called back, almost too ecstatic that the newest woodchuck wanted to return again. Once in the front seat of his uncle’s car, Huey was lost in thought, tapping his feet and hands against his seat contently.

“I’m guessing you had a great time at the meeting, huh?” Donald prompted as he pulled out of the driveway.

His nephew was pulled from his lost gaze out the window, “The best! A new kid joined the club today, his name’s Rocky. He was a little shy at first, but I think we could be great friends!” For the next week, he could not stop thinking about getting to see his new friend again.


	2. Chapter 2

Huey sat alone on Rocky’s bedroom floor, taking in the room’s atmosphere as much as he could. Drawers and bookshelves were messy with action figures resembling cartoon characters, superheroes, and mythological creatures. All the available wall space was taken up by stickers, posters, and hung pieces of the robin’s artwork. His bed was the only thing neatly made (much to Huey’s satisfaction of tidiness), with brightly-colored blankets tucked tightly under thick pillows and various stuffed animals.

He was incredibly grateful that his friend had invited him over; they had wanted to see each other outside of the meetings, but he had been so embarrassed about his home life. Rocky was an only child, his parents had steady jobs, his room was decorated with all of his favorite things… Huey struggled with thinking that Rocky would treat him differently if he ever saw the houseboat, a tiny, messy little thing cramped with three growing boys and their uncle who never held a job for more than a week.

Luckily, soon Rocky interrupted the minor turmoil within Huey’s thoughts, “Hey, I’m back! I made sandwiches and got some lemonade… Is something wrong, dude?”

“Oh! Just thinking about stuff,” he quickly thought of a new topic, looking around the room until his gaze landed on a fantastic painting leaning against the wall, a landscape of trees in all kinds of red and orange shades. “Did you paint that, that canvas over there?”

“It’s one of my favorites, yeah!” Rocky sat next to his guest, “those are the woods next to the place I used to live. I missed it so much, I didn’t feel at home here until I could see those woods again, it was one of the first things I did after we moved.” He grabbed a sandwich from the plate and nibbled on it thoughtfully, “It’s been a month now, and I still haven’t gotten used to the city lights. I don’t know how you could sleep at night!” With a joking nudge, the robin nonchalantly rested against Huey’s side. The duckling started feeling some sort of fuzzy feeling, like the butterflies in his stomach started fluttering across his cheeks and hands.

Growing up with two brothers in the cramped boat, he was used to physical contact, but this felt… Different. At first, Huey just thought that Rocky was naturally clingy to his friends, but soon he learned that the two just gravitate towards each other. It started at that first Junior Woodchuck meeting; Rocky never strayed far from Huey, so shy that he needed the one other kid he knew for comfort and courage. But weeks passed, the little robin opened up more and yet rarely left his friend’s side.

In all his musings, Huey hadn’t realized that Rocky had moved and was staring at him questioningly. “I’m sorry, did you say something?” Huey sputtered, not failing to miss Rocky’s wince and flicker in his gaze.

“I asked if you were alright,” he started, “You froze up when I sat next to you, I thought I did something.” He finished quietly, reverting to his old nervous self that Huey had desperately tried to open up all those weeks ago.

“What, no!” Without thinking, the duckling reached for his friends’ hands to comfort him, “Why would you have done anything? I like it when we, you know, sit together and stuff.”

“Really? Whenever I used to get close to friends back home, they got all awkward and weird…” Rocky hesitantly resumed his almost cuddling position against Huey, who raised an eyebrow in confusion. The robin took a breath, steeling himself up for a moment. “They got all weird, because I like boys. Like how older guys like girls? I think I like guys more than I like girls.”

Huey half-shrugged under the robin’s weight, “Alright, then. I won’t let it change a thing between us.” He felt his friend shift next to him in surprise. “I don’t think that’s weird or anything. I’m, heh, I guess I’m pretty open about that stuff. My uncle Donald wants us to be friendly and welcoming to everyone.” Huey almost felt Rocky settle against him even closer, feeling more comfortable with him. “I honestly don’t think I like girls as much as I like guys either. Like, my brothers are always teasing each other about girls, and I don’t really get it like they do?” He shrugged again and rested his head against Rocky’s. The robin hummed in reply, then had a small laugh a moment later.

“What’s so funny?”

“Dude, you haven’t touched your sandwich at all!”

\---

The boys played so much, they seemed to forget that time existed until Donald called the house phone, announcing that he was there to pick up his nephew. Huey gathered his belongings, and they walked to the front door together.

They hugged goodbye, and time froze between the two again. It felt different now; Rocky was unafraid to get close to Huey, and the latter was proud of him. The robin, being the smaller of the two, fit perfectly against Huey’s shoulder in the embrace. For a moment, the duckling almost said something, but an impatient car horn broke the silence and he nervously rushed out after another quick goodbye.

Huey hopped into the car, feeling that butterfly tingle again across his blushing cheeks. Donald raised an eyebrow as he pulled out of the driveway, “You alright? What happened, Huey?”

His nephew paused before replying, “Uncle Donald, I’m so confused. I, uh- I think I like him. Robin, I mean. Robin told me he likes guys and then we talked about how I think I do too and I know he’s kinda close when it comes to friendship like he’s always hanging around me and-”

“Okay, okay, slow down there,” His uncle pat him on the back, “Breathe, Huey. Did something happen?”

“I… Don’t think so? I’m just trying to figure things out, I guess.” Huey sighed, pausing before calmly recounting the events of the afternoon.

Donald took in everything his nephew said, listening carefully and allowing him to fully vent all of his thoughts. When Huey finished, he responded, “Well, I think I understand what’s going on. Do you think he might like you? Or do you like him? It’s okay if you do, you know all I want is for you to be happy.”

The duckling smiled gratefully up at his uncle, “He didn’t say anything like that, but I think he might? We’re really close, and he likes to hang around me a lot. I don’t think I entirely mind it… Uncle Donald, I think I might like him.” He finished, gulping nervously.

Donald continued to rub his nephew’s back reassuringly, “That’s alright, bud. I just want you safe and happy, alright? Why don’t you call Rocky tomorrow and schedule another time to hang out?”

Huey nodded and gazed out the car window, content smile on his face, “I think I would like that a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks, hope you enjoyed! Please, leave comments and kudos if you wish. I try to respond to every comment, and love requests such as this piece!


End file.
